Stolen Lips
by MyGhela
Summary: It happened in an instant like the wind blowing by.


**The most expensive bowl of soup commercially available according to guinness book of world records costs £108 and is featured on the menu at the Kai Mayfair restaurant in London, UK**

* * *

They both didn't know how it happened, one minute they were in the park, admiring their surrounding and the next their lips were touching. It happened in an instant, like the wind blowing by. Her heart was pounding so fast she was certain that Jerome could hear it. She was trembling when they pulled apart, scared of the consequence of their actions. She was still with Mick.

"Sorry" he said breaking the silence that was lingering between them. He avoided her gaze.

"Jerome.." she began placing a hand on his shoulder "I like you, a lot but-"

"You're still with Mick" he said finishing her sentence "I get it"

He stood up and walked away living Mara alone in the park, she watched the other people doing there own business; she watched kids play and people feed the birds.

She was stupid, liking someone so much that she fell into a pit of self-hate. She knew that, that one momentary event would cause pain and future regret. There are times when she wants to run and hide; run and hide from her problems. Every time girls would fall in love they drop everything and run to love but Mara was different.

She loves Mick or she thought. When she and Jerome kissed she felt butterflies in her stomach, she felt like a fire was been lit in her heart.

She was at the age where she can get away with anything. She wouldn't make any progress if she just sat there dreaming of what could have been. What could have been if she chose Jerome over Mick? Things would be a lot easier.

She stood and walked back to the house and entered her room. She opened her laptop, she was just to message Mick when an incoming video called popped onto her screen, it was Mick. She accepted it and Mick greeted her with a warm smile, a smile that Mara couldn't return.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked noticing that Mara was drifting in her thoughts.

Mara snapped out of her train of thought. "Nothing."

"You sure?" he asked arching an eyebrow

"Mick, I really like you," she sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was breaking up with the guy that she wanted since forever, the guy that girls would swoon over, the guy that she was even lucky enough for him to like her. "But I don't think this long distance thing is working"

"There's someone else, isn't there?" he said

She didn't reply, it was true, there was someone else. Jerome.

Mick took note of this and just hang up on Mara. She let out a sigh before closing her laptop and went downstairs to the boy's corridor.

She was in front of Jerome and Alfie's door; she hesitantly knocked on the door three times, no answer. She was about to give up and just leave it like that, she was just going to forget about Jerome and Mick, she was just going back to focus only in her studies and friends. Love was too complicated for her. She turned her back and was going to walk away when the door opened and a hand grasps her arm, she stop in her tracks and turned around to see Jerome. She meet his eyes; his eyes that she loved so much, his eyes that looked mischievous and yet at the same time, so innocent.

"Mara" he began, loosening his grip on Mara's arm. He didn't get to finish what he was about to say when Mara pressed her lips against his. She stole his lips onto hers. Jerome was momentary shocked but kissed back neither less.

The kiss wasn't like the kiss earlier that day or like the kiss when they were pretend to date to make Mick jealous. The kiss was rough, they stumble back to his room, and he pushed her against the closed door. Her hands traveled to his neck and hair, he bit her lower lip slightly and she moaned into him and parted her lips. He moved his hand to her leg and to her thigh, he grab it and hooked it around his torso. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart, both gasping for air, they still were tangled in each other, they didn't care.

"I broke up with Mick" she breathed, still trying to catch her breath

"Why?" he asked, half-panting.

"Because I'm in love with someone else," she bit her lower lip "You."

"I love you" he said pressing his forehead to hers

"Kiss me again." she demanded

He smirked and did as told, he stole her lips once more his.

* * *

**I know, short but I'm bored~**

**I got the idea when I woke up and was too lazy to get up and get out of my room.**

**Hooray ****for laziness ~**

**Chameleons are a distinctive and highly specialized clade of lizards. In greek, it means "little lion".**


End file.
